Thunderclan
by MinecraftBluepelt
Summary: Thunderclan's Firepaw gets into a bit of trouble as she becomes an warrior. Rated T for occasional Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, and this is a tweaked version of a role-play group I am a part of. Again, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!

"Firepaw, step forward," Said a flame-colored tom standing on a big rock. This is Thunderclan. The cat is called Flamestar, He is the leader who takes care of the clan. Firepaw, a small orange she-cat, almost a replica of Flamestar, padded towards Flamestar, whilst shaking in excitement. Flamestar continued," Brambleheart, have you found that Firepaw is worthy of becoming a Thunderclan warrior?" Flamestar looked at a dark brown tom, waiting for an answer," Yes, She fights like a true warrior already." Brambleheart proudly announces, Brambleheart is Firepaw's mentor, so he is especially happy for Firepaw. Flamestar nods, then meows to everyone "I, Flamestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior." Then he looked at Firepaw, asking her," Firepaw, are you willing to follow the warrior code and protect the clan, even to the cost of your life?" Firepaw was hardly able to meow the simple word "Yes" for she was too shocked to meow anything, this ceremony was spring of the moment, and she knew nothing of this before her leader called her up. Flamestar nodded, and then meowed" Then by the powers of Starclan, I call you by your new warrior name: Firepaw, from now on you will be called Firestorm. Starclan honors your Loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Flamestar yowled, touching noses with the newly announced warrior. All the cats listening started yowling "Firestorm! Firestorm!"

Firestorm felt great, she is now a warrior! Now she could lead patrols, sleep in the warriors den, it's just too exciting for her! She soon got greeted by her friend, Jaybreeze, as well as her other clanmates. Jaybreeze has been her friend for ages, ever since she left Riverclan! Jaybreeze was raised in Riverclan, and became a warrior there, but soon she found herself to be expecting kits with the deputy, Oakclaw! She began to hate Riverclan, but the last straw was when they banished her best friend, Riverheart,"If she's going, I'm going!" Jaybreeze fearlessly yowled, as she leaped away, towards the Thunderclan boarder. Soon, a patrol found her and took her to Flamestar; she was now a part of Thunderclan, birthing her kits there. She had two kits, Bluekit and Oakkit. She was forced to give Oakkit back to their father's clan, after tons of fighting, but Bluekit has now become a strong kit, whilst Oakkit has had an acute interest in the medicine cat den.

Now, again this is from one of the role-play group I am in, and it is also off of Erin Hunter's Warriors series. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS WHAT SO EVER! Also, please rate this, for I haven't made a fan fic before…. Also, this is short, I know but more will be coming very quickly


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own the series or the group I role-played on.**

**Firestorm padded through the clearing, being silent the entire time. See, this is her Vigil, her time to stay quiet and watch the camp. All new warriors do this to show Starclan that they will protect the clan, no matter what! Firestorm made her way to the Gorse tunnel, silently watching for any signs of danger. A warrior named SpeckledNose, walked past her, on the way to the Warrior's den," This is great! A new warrior to watch the camp, this will be great!" She cheerfully meowed as she made her way to the Warriors den to get some sleep. Firestorm just raised her head proudly, for she was not allowed to say anything whilst on her vigil. Soon Firestorm was very sleepy, but she didn't fall asleep! As soon as dawn broke, she was about to pass out from exhaustion. But Flamestar quickly relieved Firestorm from her post as watch, "You may now go get some sleep," he meowed softly. Firestorm was too tired to say anything even though now she was allowed to, she simply just nodded her head and trudged her way to the warriors den. A couple of cats were left in the den, either waking up or being waked up from the others. A black tom nodded his head at her "How was your vigil?" But Firestorm just meowed," Fine," And curled up in her nest.**

**Around dusk, she woke up. Firestorm yawned, and then stretched, ready to see her world in a new light, as a**_** warrior. **_**She quietly hopped out of the den, and padded towards the fresh-kill-pile, happy to see plenty of food. Firestorm quickly recognized a squirrel, vole, and mouse. As she reached in to grab the squirrel for herself she saw Jaybreeze eating a dove near the shade. Firestorm joined her with her Squirrel, in great happiness. Firestorm and Jaybreeze were best friends, indeed. They chatted as they ate, exchanging tongues, which means grooming each other, and they spoke of the prey, how much it was running, and such. Soon it was dark and they decided to go to sleep. After a nights rest, they woke up at dawn, to see the deputy, Snowstep, come out and tell everyone what patrols they will be doing; with Firestorm and Jaybreeze together on hunting.**

**Firestorm and Jaybreeze trotted to the gorse tunnel, ready to join up with the rest of the patrol and to go hunt. There was another cat with them, another young she-cat named Sorreltail. She was named a warrior about 2 moons ago, so the she-cats had a slight age difference. Either way, they started moving, ready to go hunting. Soon, when they were out in the forest, they started to split off a bit, in hopes of better hunting. Turns out they were right. Soon, Jaybreeze scented a squirrel; she quickly got into her hunting crouch, sneaked her way to the squirrel, and caught it with ease. As she was burying the squirrel, she scented a mouse. She finished the squirrel, and started the same routine with the mouse. Saddly, a sound came from behind her, scaring off the mouse. She turned around to see Firestorm, meowing," Quick! Snowstep's being attacked by a fox!"**

**Ok, Again, I do not what so ever own Warriors….. I am starting to think that I don't need to say it this often... Oh whatever. I also don't own the role-play group, I'm just simply a member who likes to write. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I am so freaking sorry for taking this long! Here is the third Chapter of Thunderclan! Again, I do not own warriors. I am only going to say that once this time! Truths!

Firestorm quickly raced towards Snowstep, with Jaybreeze at her heels. Her surroundings blurring by, she quickly told Jaybreeze what happened "Snowstep was out hunting, and then she came upon a fox's den. The den held a she-fox and 4 cubs." She paused, still running.

Jaybreeze nodded, and then replied "We must get there soon!"

Now, when they got to Snowstep, She was horribly bleeding, and fighting the fox mother and 2 of the cubs.

Firestorm quickly noticed the urgency" Jaybreeze, while I go distract the foxes you go and get Snowstep away from them!" She growled, not waiting for an answer, she raced towards the foxes "Hey you fox-hearts, Come at me!" She yowled at the foxes, secretly hoping for a patrol to come by. Her attempt worked, the foxes came at her viciously. Firestorm eyed Jaybreeze, to show her to go in and help Snowstep. Soon, Firestorm was getting overpowered. "Starclan help us!" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

Jaybreeze came over and helped Firestorm" This isn't going to work! We need help!" she meowed through gritted teeth.

The two started fighting, side by side. Firestorm slashed when Jaybreeze slashed, they made a perfect team, but the foxes still overpowered them. Fortunately, there was a patrol coming by while Firestorm yowled for help. Soon, Flamestar, Sorreltail, and Whitetail raced to the scene, attacking the Foxes head on.

Firestorm nodded her thanks, and started to attack one of the cubs. Despite the cubs' ages, they fought like grown warriors. She gritted her teeth, taking a slash to her muzzle, but she returned the favor. The cub got pushed back with a kick from Firestorm.

Jaybreeze was fighting another cub, slashing it with her paws. _Why are they so tough? _ She thought angrily. She took a hit to her jaw, making it burn. But soon she Sorreltail came to her rescue; the cats soon fought off most of the foxes, with Firestorm and Flamestar finishing off the last one of the cubs.

They all slowly made it back to camp, with the more healthy cats helping the hurt ones back to their clanmates. As soon as the cats got to camp, everyone was bloody and half asleep on their paws.

Swiftfire raced out of her den, only to see cats that looked like they almost died. "What happened?" she demanded

Flamestar grunted," Foxes, a she-fox and her cubs."

Swiftfire quickly understood, she looked at all of them bringing in the worst first, she found that Snowstep was half dead. "Someone help me bring Snowstep to my den." She commanded.

Ashpaw came up. She was a slender grey she-cat who was one of the oldest apprentices in the clan. She simply meowed "Here" and started to lift Snowstep with her narrow shoulders.

Swiftfire nodded her thanks, and started to try to help Snowstep, though it was really bad._ Starclan, Please let her make it through this! _ She thought to the clan above. This was really bad, yes, but she decided she had to check the other cats too. "Ashpaw, Please watch Snowstep and call me if you see any difference in her breathing"

Ashpaw nodded, and meowed "No problem!" Soon, her eyes were glued on the deputy's chest, watching it fall and rise.

Swiftfire padded outside, to see most of the other injured cats sleeping in the clearing. Swiftfire shook her head with amusement, and then padded towards Firestorm, the next most injured cat there. Soon, all the cats were better. Well, except Snowstep, yes.

Soon, Ashpaw started running towards Swiftfire, her eyes wild," Swiftfire! Snowstep has stopped breathing!

**Will Snowstep survive? Will she be one of the ranks in Starclan? We will find out next time! Also, I am freaking sorry that I took so long on this chapter, But this should help, right? RIGHT?! Anyway, please rate, review, or even follow! Oh yeah, almost forgot, Please think of a better name for this story, This name is horrible…**


End file.
